


The One That Got Away

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Uglúk plays dead.





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Having provided a [fix it for Shagrat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13576419), I thought Uglúk deserved one too.

The stink from the pyre clogged noses and throats and made eyes water. 

The bodies of the slain orcs were burning. 

The Riders gathered stones and cut slabs of earth to lay over the bodies of their dead comrades.

But unseen by the Riders, a lone orc dragged himself through the stifling forest.

The Rider believed his enemy was dead but Uglúk was as hard to kill as an armoured cockroach.

The final sword thrust had not been a killing blow. 

He knew they would not miss one orc amongst many.

Now he just had to survive the cursed trees.


End file.
